As methods for measuring the relative dielectric constant of powder itself, various measurement methods are known, such as the coaxial probe method, the transmission line method, the free-space method, the cavity resonator method, and the parallel plate capacitor method. Furthermore, Patent Literature 1 proposes a method for measuring the relative dielectric constant of powder itself using a slurry made of powder and a liquid.